Some communications standards provide a mechanism to allow systems in different countries to send extended information to various devices. One example are CDMA2000 standards, i.e., “3GPP2 C.S0005-C v2.0 Upper Layer (Layer 3) Signaling Standard for cdma2000 Spread Spectrum System, Release C; Jul. 23, 2004,” including preceding and subsequent versions, that allow country specific information to be sent over the air interface to and from mobile communication devices (“mobile devices”). As an example, base stations of CDMA2000 wireless communications systems operating in Japan send country specific information that is not sent by CDMA2000 systems operating in other countries. Such country defined information (which is contained in, for example, special records of signaling messages) may be included in several control or signaling messages during call setup, in the middle of the call or during call release. As a particular example, Japan has defined Japan specific records, as may CDMA2000 wireless communications systems operating in other countries. Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, intended to operate in Japan are configured to receive and properly process such records.
Japan plans to start providing roaming services to mobile devices that are intended to operate in the United States, as well as in other non-Japanese countries. Some mobile devices do not properly process signaling or control messages that include records with Japan specific information. Mobile devices that are not intended to operate in Japan may reject signaling messages containing Japan specific information and/or fail to operate as expected as a result of the signaling message. Such unexpected behavior may result in the mobile device being placed in an unexpected state and disrupting the ability of that mobile device to initiate, terminate or receive a call.
Therefore, a method is needed to correct unexpected behaviors mentioned above by retransmitting signaling messages with problematic fields removed such that the receiver can correctly process the message.